1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable steering columns for vehicles, and more particularly to steering columns which permit infinite adjustment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been utilized for adjustment of steering columns in vehicles. One of the most common methods is the tiltable steering column wherein the angle of the column with respect to the horizontal is varied to obtain the desired position of the steering wheel. Other methods have utilized telescopic steering columns wherein the steering column is coaxial with the telescopic support member. As in the tiltable designs, these telescopic steering columns are installed at a slight angle relative to the horizontal so that adjustment of the column results in displacement of the steering wheel within the vehicle. Both of these methods are acceptable in applications where the steering column can be at a slight angle to the horizontal, however, in many commercial applications, the steering columns are arranged nearly vertically. In such commercial applications, the tiltable steering column cannot be utilized and the telescopic steering column would result in vertical movement and awkward positioning of the steering wheel. Thus, an adjustable steering column wherein the steering column is not coaxial with the telescopic support members is required in such installations. Such adjustable steering columns exist, however, the number of positions in which the steering wheel can be positioned is limited. Because of this disadvantage, it has become desirable to find an adjustable steering column which is infinitely adjustable between fixed limits and which can be used in applications where the steering column is not coaxial with the telescopic support members.